


Broken Rule

by kuurechr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuurechr/pseuds/kuurechr
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 17





	Broken Rule

You had been dating Oikawa a few months after the beginning of 3rd year after he confessed his feelings for you, which you happily returned.

But there was one rule. ONE rule. You don't know why you expected him to keep the secret, but you hoped he would do his best to keep his mouth shut for once.

The rule? It was to keep your relationship a secret.

Guess what?

He spilled the tea.

________________________

You walked into class, expecting your friends to greet you. But in the corner of the room, most of the girls in the class sat talking but stopped once you walked inside. Smiling and waving to them you made your way towards them when Hanamaki pulled you back.

Turning around to face him, you raised an eyebrow. "Hey, Hanamaki-Kun?"

"I need to talk to you." You laughed.

"You can talk to me later, Hanamaki-Kun. Sensei's going to come soon, we should get to our seats"-

"This is serious Y/N-chan." You glared at him.

"Fine but make it quick."

"Oikawa-Kun broke the rule."

Your eyes widened and your heart felt like it stopped. You had expected it, but not today. Now you knew why the girls were huddled in a corner, now whispering and glaring at you.

Every girl in the school was head over heels for him. Heck, even other girls from other schools swooned over him.

The bell rang, and you wordlessly sat down at your seat in the back. To your right would be Hirama, your best friend, and the two of you would send notes to each other in class.

She was also a fan of Oikawa, and always tried to convince you about how handsome he is to which you gave a mere shrug.

She was always shocked about you being the only girl who didn't like Oikawa. But she knew you were close with him, since Oikawa and you pretended to be close friends, which you were but just a bit more.

Today, she sat staring at the teacher as he taught. A few seats in front of you Hanamaki kept turning his head back to see how you were doing.

You just sat there. Quieter than usual. When the teacher asked a question you knew the answer to you just sat. Wordlessly. It was like you had taped your mouth shut and decided not to struggle against it.

Once lunch rolled around you pulled out your phone. Scrolling through your Instagram feed you saw a picture of your smiling face holding the hand of someone behind their phone.

It was captioned, "I got her first."

And who posted it? Tooru Oikawa.

5,000 likes, and 700 comments.

You quickly searched 'Oikawa girlfriend' and found a bunch of posts about it. Sinking lower in your seat you quietly groaned.

"I can't believe you." Hirama quietly whispered to me. You looked at her sadly about to apologize but she stood up and went to her new friends.

"You alright?" Hanamaki asked as you put your head down. You shook your head, still on the table. "Oikawa-Kun... well you know him. He can't keep secrets."

"Mhm." It was very rare to see Hanamaki be so comforting towards you. Usually, Oikawa did that, but the whole reason you're so distressed today is because of him.

Your phone lit up, so you picked it up and sat straight. It was a text from Oikawa. Opening it out of curiosity you saw an apology. Then your phone kept 'dinging', nonstop.

"Y/N-san, will you please quiet that phone of yours." Your teacher scolded. Once you silenced it, the teacher muttered somethings about 'students that shouldn't be allowed to bring phones to school.

Strings of 'sorry', and 'please forgive me,' were on your screen. You turned it off, ticked off by Oikawa.

"He really thinks a simple sorry and please will solve all this." Hanamaki chuckled.

"It was time that it got out anyway. It'll pass by eventually." You glared at the now nervous boy.

"No. It won't. Even if it did, I won't forget it and I won't feel comfortable around any of the girls."

"Actually..." Hanamaki trailed, "I think you could make him as angry as you are while having a friend. If you don't mind being a friend. With the first year. Guy."

"It's Kageyama-Kun, isn't it?" Hanamaki nodded. You grinned. "Yeah. I'll call him later."

__________________________

"Y/N!" Oikawa called behind you, loudly, and in the hallway with many students.

"What Oikawa-Kun?" Oikawa put his hand on his heart and faked pain.

"Ouch. Last name? That was harsh." You saw a few kids whip out their phones, and pretend to do something but were obviously recording you. "Ignore them, Y/N. I said I was sorry."

"I'm not coming to volleyball practice today."

Oikawa faked a gasp. "But why? Are you that angry?"

"I'm going to hang out with a friend." He furrowed his eyebrows. Brushing him off you replied, "It's a lowerclassmen. Like I would cheat. If I didn't want to be with you, I'd break up."

"Y/N..." The pretty boy sighed, crossing his arms, some of his muscles flexing. The girls on the sidelines, either eavesdropping or recording, blushed seeing his arms. "Fine. Go meet up with your friend. But I'm going to pick you up."

You nodded and walked away from him, to put your stuff away in your locker. Oikawa passed by you, with a glance, then disappeared in a corner. As you were about to close your locker, it was slammed shut by someone who wasn't you, making you jump.

Next to you, leaning against your locker was the tallest girl in the grade. She was apparently almost 6 feet, so she towered over you. "If it isn't little miss I-get-whatever-I-want." She sneered.

"Oh, uh, hi Ahmya-san." You stuttered, feeling overpowered.

"I heard you're dating Oikawa-san." You nodded. "You don't seem too proud though. Are you regretting choosing a pretty boy over your friends?"

Sighing, you walked away from her. She followed you, yelling "You really think you can walk away from!"-

"Yes, she can. Now leave her alone." Kindaichi growled behind Ahmya. She was silenced by the tallboy and he quickly ran up to you.

"Wow, Kindaichi-Kun. That was bold of you. She's your upperclassmen you know." You mocked. "But thanks. I can stand up for myself you know?"

Turnip head snorted. "Oh really? I didn't see you doing any standing up for yourself you know?"

"Oh shut up." You laughed punching his arm playfully.

"Wow!" yelled a student passing by. "Now she's cheating on The Great King with the 1st year!"

Kindaichi rolled up his sleeves about to chase after the student, but you grabbed his arm, staring at the ground. "Don't get in trouble for hurting an upperclassman Kindaichi-Kun. I said this already. I'll be fine by myself."

Sighing, he kept walking with you. He dropped you off at the entrance and you waved goodbye to him. As you walked away from school you still got a few looks. Quickly, you walked to Kageyama's school, Karasuno High.

Making your way to the gym you spotted Sugawara, a fellow 3rd year. "Yo, Suga!"

He smiled at you and waved back. "Hey Y/N-san. What are you doing here?"

"I'm hanging out with Kageyama after practice and I said I'd watch for a while." He nodded.

"But won't"-

"Can we not bring him up."

Sugawara nodded and the two of you walked inside the gym together. You went to the bench, where Kiyoko sat with a blonde-haired girl. "Hey, Kiyoko-chan! Who is this?"

The blonde was shaking, slightly hiding behind Kiyoko.

"Oh, Y/N-chan!" She turned to the shaking blonde, "Yachi-chan, this is Y/N-chan. She's from Aoba Johsai."

"Isn't that one of our rival teams?" Yachi asked.

"Yes, but she's an old friend of Kageyama-Kun's. Y/N-chan this is Yachi-chan, our new manager." You smiled and gave your hand. Yachi hesitantly shook it.

"You a first year?" Yachi nodded. "I'm Kiyoko-chan's"-

"Oh no, I'm sorry!" Yachi yelled, bowing very low. You scratched your neck.

"No, no, no, it's fine."

Suddenly a ball hit your head. Yachi screamed, and everyone froze. Slowly turning around you saw Hinata awkwardly smiling at you. You smiled. "Sorry Hinata. I should move out of your way." Picking the ball up you threw it back to the ginger. He smiled and continued practicing.

"Oh no, I'm sorry!" Yachi yelled, bowing very low. You scratched your neck.

"No, no, no, it's fine."

"Hey Y/N-chan!" Kageyama yelled. You smiled at him as he ran towards you with his phone. "What is this about?"

He showed you the many pictures of Oikawa's girlfriend. Which were you. You sweatdropped and cowered under the glare of Kageyama. Nishinoya ran to you and screamed.

"Yeah! It's been blowing up on my feed!"

Daichi came as well, sighing, "There's some...nasty stuff being said about you."

Tanaka came to the small group as well. "What's going on?"

"Y/N-san here is dating The Great King," Tsukishima explained, adding emphasis to the last three words.

"wHaT? No this can't be true Y/N-chan!" Hinata and Tanaka yelled.

"The Great King? Isn't that Tooru Oikawa, from Aoba Johsai?" Yachi asked, to which you nodded.

"Yeah. We've been dating for a couple of months. But I made him promise not to tell anyone."

"So that's why you came today," Kageyama asked, "Cause he broke the promise and you were angry?"

"I'm still angry." You muttered.

"So we're just some people you're using to make your dear boyfriend jealous? Why I'm hurt." Tsukishima said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Coach Ukai blew his whistle and called the boys for practice. They all jogged to him, leaving the conversation.

Sighing you sat down and started talking to the other girls, to pass time until practice ended.

___________________

"Sorry practice ended late today." Kageyama apologized, walking outside with you.

You shrugged it off. "That's fine. I thought it would."

It was silent for a while until Kageyama broke the silence. "So... you and Oikawa, huh?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I just.. didn't want anyone to know. I thought they would hate me." You stopped, making Kageyama do so as well. "And they do. Everyone hates me now. Cause I'm dating that dumbass."

"I don't hate you." You looked up at Kageyama. Somehow he said that so gently yet still had the normal look on his face. But you knew it was his way of comforting you. You used to help Kageyama with his volleyball and kind of protect him from Oikawa. So Kageyama and you were pretty close.

"Thanks, Tobio-chan!"

______________________

"Why are you so late, Y/N-chan!" Oikawa whined. The other boys on the team snickered at how soft and protective Oikawa was with you.

"Lost track of time."

"Who's this?" Watari, the teams Libero asked, holding out his phone to you.

It was a picture you had took with Yachi and posted. "Oh, that's Yachi. I met her today at Karasuno. She's the new manager."

"You went to Karasuno!" Oikawa yelled. You nodded and turned back to Watari, taking his phone to like the picture and gave it back.

"Let's go then Oikawa. Unlike you, I have a curfew."

"SHE CALLED HIM OIKAWA?!?!" Everyone besides Watari yelled.

Watari screamed, "NANI!?"

________________________

"Look I'm really sorry alright."

"Sorry isn't enough Tooru!" You yelled fed up with his constant apologies. He stopped. "Everyone hates me now. Everyone thinks I've chosen some cute boy over my friends. Everyone has been posting rumors about me being a slut for the volleyball team and I hate that!"

Tooru grabbed your hand. Sighing he looked you in the eyes. "Trust me, I'll make sure it stops. By tomorrow you won't have to deal with this."

"But I still won't be able to be their friends again." He grinned.

"You have me, don't you? And the whole volleyball team as well. Heck, as much as I hate to admit this... The guys at Karasuno seem to like you as well. I'll let you go to Tobio-chan's practice whenever you want. But you have to come to ours more often."

You rolled your eyes. "Fine. But this better be solved by tomorrow."

"Love you, Y/N-chan!"

You sighed. "Love you too, Tooru-chan."


End file.
